The King Is Dead
The King Is Dead Sandy becomes the head local theater group, but when she appoints SpongeBob producer of The King and I, she ends up losing creative control. Season: 2 Episode: 7 Total Episode Count: 14 Prod. no.: 1ACX15 Featuring: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks Also Appearing: Squidward, Plankton, Pearl, Patrick, Tom, Sally, Fred, John Fishly, Bob, Barbara, Robert Kimble, Mr. Krabs, Guillermo, Lieana Takanawa, Judge, Dr. Forrest, Dale, Billy, Xavier, Li, Pablo, Flappy, Scoutmaster, Monroe, Leonard Cornfeathers, Tyler, Randall Fargus, Johnny Muldoon, God, Albert Einstein, Ben Stiller, Sean Penn, William Shatner Plot: Sandy is named director of the Bikini Bottom Player's theatre group production, and she decides to produce'' The King and I.'' Meanwhile, SpongeBob's boss, Mr. Krabs, is having important people over, and workers are bringing in their own part, so Sandy names SpongeBob producer in hopes of keeping him out of the way, but SpongeBob gradually takes over, radically changing the play, making Anna's best friend a talking penguin. He gets the play mentioned on the news by news caster Barbara as Anna, Sandy likes the fact that he got the play on the news, but mad because Sally, who was playing Anna, was doing a great job, but SpongeBob recast her as Lady Teong. SpongeBob also adds material inspired The Jerry Springer Show and'' Flashdance'' and changes Anna's outfit into something more "this century". SpongeBob later comes up with another idea, the Siamese twins aren't twins, but aliens. Everyone accedes to the idea, except for Sandy, who hates what SpongeBob is doing to the play. She thinks that nobody will show up to the play, but is proven wrong when they sell out. Sandy then quits leaving SpongeBob as the director, thus making him the most powerful man on set. His constant changes to the plot of the play frustrate Barbara into quitting, so he plays Anna himself. Sandy comes to the play, but only in the hope of seeing SpongeBob's work ridiculed be everyone in town. SpongeBob's version of The King and I depicts a post-apocalyptic future set in the ruined world of 2015 AD after the 9th nuclear war. The world is a "grim future filled with lots of explosions and partial nudity," ruled by an oppressive king, played by Squidward. A.N.N.A. is an 'A'utomaton 'N'uclear 'N'eo-humanoid 'A'ndroid, a robot ninja from the planet England. A.N.N.A., not succumbing to the enticing, bikini-clad "Siamese children's" (actually many beautiful women) all-female sex orgy, kung fu fights with the Kig, thus destroying him, and reclaiming Siam. He then ends the play with a musical number, based on A.N.N.A's victory. To Sandy's perturbation, the show is a hit. Sandy berates the audience for applauding, claiming that the show is what is ruining dramatic art ("This isn't art... this isn't even entertainment... this... blows!"). In the end, SpongeBob comes home from the wrap party, and apologizes to Sandy for stealing away her show, and in turn, she apologizes to him for scolding his work. Cutaways #Albert Einstein at the patent office #God invents Shrinky-Dinks #SpongeBob's creativity montage #''There's Something About Plankton'' #Producer SpongeBob #Great actors start in news #''Lint'' #Infinite monkey theorem Trivia *This is the last episode (going by production order) that Lacey Chabert provides the voice for Pearl. **I apologize for not telling you this I wanted to surprise you (from Maureen4595) Reception In his 2008 review, Ahsan Haque of IGN, rating the episode a 9/10, said that "The King Is Dead" is "entertaining from start to finish" and it has "very little filler material". He also noted that the episode contains "countless sight-gags and some subtle refrences that can only be caught after repeated viewings". Rating TV-14: DL Gallery Lrem.png|French title card Owsi.png|Japanese title card Erhm.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2 Category:Episodes